You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile
by RainiDayz
Summary: Slenderman is hunting during the night, apon sees a human he strikes. But the teen he has captured is unlike anyone or anything he has ever met before.


Silently he stalked through the trees, covered by night no one would notice him if they didn't try. He was searching, wandering, looking for anyone. A human is what he wanted, more so their screams, or even their blood. It's color and scent, the way it shot from their wounds with every little cut or kill he made. He loved their blood, but only to a certain degree. He loved it on the humans, his dripping wet kill, but he hated it on his suit. His suit gave him an offset appearance, scaring the humans even more. Blood would only deduce the effect, make it harder to lure in the younger of his prey. He needed to seem clean, even if he wasn't. He crept through the forest, a light humming leading him to the victim. He was silent, seeing the human a few yards ahead of him, waking away. He followed lowly, revealing his tenticals that twitched with excitement. In a quick moment he made his presence known, wrapping them around the human and lifting him off the ground, turning him to dangle upside down before him. The sight was something he never expected. The human appeared to be teen, about an adult. He was pale in color, face outlined by night black hair. His mouth curved and burnt into a frightening smile and wide eyes staring back at him.

"Hi." The boy said unfazed.

Slenderman continued to stare, mostly in confusion. The human should be screaming for his life, begging for mercy, and all he said was... hi?

"I'm Jeff. I'd ask for your name, but I don't think you can talk." He chuckled.

He _chuckled._ Slender thought. A small laugh. At what? Why wasn't the boy scared? Humans should tremble, be so afraid he could smell their fear. But this boy, he reeked of blood. His sights traveled to the boy's jacket. Crimson color stood brightly against the white hoodie he wore. He pulled him closer and something fell from the pocket. He looked and picked it up, finding it to be a knife, blood stained. He understood now. The boy was unafraid because he too kills. He was a killer.

"Can you put me down?" The boy asked. "And I want my knife back."

Slender easily let down the boy, dropping him he held out the blade to him. Jeff took it eagerly and his smile seemed to grow as he placed it back in his pocket. Slender just stared at the boy. The killer. The human. He reeked of human blood and stood unharmed. He wasn't frightened of him. He greeted him like a new friend. As if he wasn't a monster.

"Hey." Jeff interrupted his thoughts. "Wanna play a game?"

_A game?_

"I know! Hang man!" He pulled out his knife and shoved the blade into a tree. "I could figure out your name." He scratched the basic shape for the starting game. "You have one don't you?"

Slender stood still for a moment, still curious, but intrigued. He nodded slowly.

Jeff grinned and lowered his knife, starting to make knicks beneath the noose. "How many letters? Tell me when to stop." He made quick even lines, watching each time for Slender to stop him.

Eight, nine, ten. Slender held up his hand and Jeff pulled the knife away.

"Ten? Okay." He turned to him. "Is there an A?" Slender nodded. He turned to fill it in, then back to him puzzled. "Where?"

Slender brought a dark hand forward and pointed to the ninth space. Jeff instantly filled it in.

"Anymore?"

Slender slowly shook his head.

"Hmmm, what about E?"

Slender nodded and pointed to the third space then the sixth. Feeling a little at ease he slid away his tenticals.

Jeff filled it in. "I?" Slender shook his head and he happily filled in a head, adding x's for eyes and a cut throat on the rope. "R?"

Slender nodded and pointed to seven.

"T?"

He shook his head, the torso was add as gruesome as the head.

"S?"

He filled in the first.

"Hmm... M?"

He filled in the eighth.

"N?"

The fourth and tenth.

"Hmmm... Senerman" Jeff chuckled as he attempted to spell out the last couple letters. "B?"

An arm.

"C?"

The other.

"D." Jeff tried confidently and Slender pointed to the fifth.

"Senderman?" He chuckled again. "P?"

A leg.

"One more guess." He turned to the faceless man. "Any clues?"

Slender looked and leaned forward, raising his hand he made a scratch in the last space, filling it in with a bold L.

"L." Jeff looked to it curiously.

"Slenderman."

He jumped slightly and turned to the suited figure. "Slenderman?"

He nodded.

Jeff turned back to the game. "Slenderman" He grinned. "Wanna play again?"

Slender was nothing if not astonished by the boy. A human killer. Unafraid, unfazed. A monster identical to himself.

He nodded.


End file.
